Paul Jones (mixed martial artist)
| weight = | weightclass = Middleweight | reach = | style = Boxing, Wrestling | stance = | fightingoutof= Boys Ranch, Texas | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 11 | mmakowins = 0 | mmasubwins = 7 | mmadecwins = 2 | mmalosses = 1 | mmakolosses = 1 | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 1 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Paul Jones, born in 1963, was a mixed martial artist. He began his fighting career in Extreme Fighting. His first match against Erik Paulson resulted in a draw. Paul Jones immediately went into USWF (Unified Shoot Wrestling Federation) after his draw and won by submission. Paul Jones then tried Shooto, which is located in Tokyo, where he won his second match by decision. Paul Jones went back into USWF and won seven more matches resulting in nine consecutive wins. Paul Jones finally made it into the UFC (Ultimate Fighting Championship) and won his match with Flavio Luiz Moura. Paul Jones was on a roll fighting in mma until his next match came up where he fought Chuck Liddell, a legend rising in UFC. Paul Jones gave everything he had, but Chuck Liddell won by TKO (technical knock out). Paul Jones went back into USWF and fought his last match against Junior Baeza and won. Post career Paul Jones retired from his fighting career after his match with Junior Baeza and he is now coaching wrestling, cross country, and football at Boys Ranch Texas High School. He has helped many teenagers participate in state wrestling with his coaching abilities. Paul Jones, now age 46, lives at Boys Rach Texas with his wife and three daughters. Mixed martial arts record {| class="wikitable sortable" border="1" style="font-size:80%; text-align:left; width:100%;" !style="border-style:none none solid solid; background:#e3e3e3;"|Result !style="border-style:none none solid solid; background:#e3e3e3;"|Record !style="border-style:none none solid solid; background:#e3e3e3;"|'Opponent' !style="border-style:none none solid solid; background:#e3e3e3;"|'Method' !style="border-style:none none solid solid; background:#e3e3e3;"|'Event' !style="border-style:none none solid solid; background:#e3e3e3;"|'Date' !style="border-style:none none solid solid; background:#e3e3e3;"|'Round' !style="border-style:none none solid solid; background:#e3e3e3;"|'Time' |- style="text-align:center;" | Win |align='center'|1-1-0 |align='left'| Junior Baeza |align='left'| Submission (Keylock) |align='left'|USWF 18 - Unified Shoot Wrestling Federation 18 |align='left'| |align='center'| 1 |align='center'| 2:00 |- style="text-align:center;" | Loss |align='center'|21-7-0 |align='left'| Chuck Liddell |align='left'| TKO (Strikes) |align='left'|UFC 22 - There Can Be Only One Champion |align='left'| |align='center'| 1 |align='center'| 3:53 |- style="text-align:center;" | Win |align='center'|16-7-0 |align='left'| Flavio Luiz Moura |align='left'| Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |align='left'|UFC 21 - Return of the Champions |align='left'| |align='center'| 1 |align='center'| 4:20 |- style="text-align:center;" | Win |align='center'|12-6-1 |align='left'| Larry Parker |align='left'| Submission (Strikes) |align='left'|USWF 16 - Unified Shoot Wrestling Federation 16 |align='left'| |align='center'| 1 |align='center'| 11:37 |- style="text-align:center;" | Win |align='center'|29-6-3 |align='left'| Sanae Kikuta |align='left'| Decision (Unanimous) |align='left'|Shooto - Las Grandes Viajes 6 |align='left'| |align='center'| 3 |align='center'| 5:00 |- style="text-align:center;" | Win |align='center'|1-3-0 |align='left'| Bill Scott |align='left'| Disqualification |align='left'|USWF 12 - Unified Shoot Wrestling Federation 12 |align='left'| |align='center'| 2 |align='center'| 1:03 |- style="text-align:center;" | Win |align='center'|3-1-0 |align='left'| Wayne Admire |align='left'| Submission (Arm Bar) |align='left'|USWF 11 - Unified Shoot Wrestling Federation 11 |align='left'| |align='center'| 1 |align='center'| 3:14 |- style="text-align:center;" | Win |align='center'|4-15-0 |align='left'| David Davis |align='left'| Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |align='left'|USWF 10 - Unified Shoot Wrestling Federation 10 |align='left'| |align='center'| 1 |align='center'| 2:50 |- style="text-align:center;" | Win |align='center'|3-4-0 |align='left'| Juan Mott |align='left'| Disqualification |align='left'|USWF 9 - Unified Shoot Wrestling Federation 9 |align='left'| |align='center'| 1 |align='center'| 8:00 |- style="text-align:center;" | Win |align='center'|2-4-0 |align='left'| Tony Castillo |align='left'| Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |align='left'|USWF 7 - Unified Shoot Wrestling Federation 7 |align='left'| |align='center'| 1 |align='center'| 12:17 |- style="text-align:center;" | Win |align='center'|11-4-1 |align='left'| Erik Paulson |align='left'| Decision (Majority) |align='left'|Shooto - Reconquista 3 |align='left'| |align='center'| 3 |align='center'| 5:00 |- style="text-align:center;" | Win |align='center'|2-4-0 |align='left'| Tony Castillo |align='left'| Submission (Choke) |align='left'|USWF 6 - Unified Shoot Wrestling Federation 6 |align='left'| |align='center'| 1 |align='center'| 7:12 |- style="text-align:center;" | Draw |align='center'|11-4-1 |align='left'| Erik Paulson |align='left'| Draw |align='left'|EF 4 - Extreme Fighting 4 |align='left'| |align='center'| 3 |align='center'| 5:00 |- style="text-align:center;" References http://www.topgunmma.com/viewFighter.php?fighterid=120 September 16, 2009 http://www.topgunmma.com/viewVideo.php?videoid=412 September 16, 2009 http://www.maxpreps.com/high-schools/HhkuKaoERU6II9X0qqaOYw/boys-ranch-roughriders/home.htm September 16, 2009 http://www.amarillo.com/stories/100208/spe_11283525.shtml September 16, 2009 Category:American mixed martial artists